


Promises

by schlattschops



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, When Wilbur blew up Lmanburg, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, you dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlattschops/pseuds/schlattschops
Summary: Reader dies in the L'manburg explosion for Wilbur
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbursoot/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Promises

"Where's Wilbur?" You quickly said, Techno had already revealed that he was the traitor and broke out into fight following by a gasp from Quacktiy and Tommy. Then you realize..

"Shit." You said Quickly running to the hole, meanwhile everyone was searching in other places. As you got there Tommy was killed you looked at and boom.

Lmanburg, the nation that you just got back....Was gone in a instant. You yelled loud.

"NO LMANBURG" you said falling, tears spilled into the ground making you not think straight. You stood up and ran down the hill see the hole were the button room stood and were your lover and his father stood. His dad had tears spilling on to the floor as Wilbur laughed and cried, you heard the conversation that they were having.

"PHIL KILL ME? THEY ALL WANT YOU TO" You heard Wilbur say putting his hands on his hair showing his red eyes. You placed down water and took out your Trident aiming inside the hole.

**Wilbur** **POV** **:**

I told Philza to kill me over and over again not wanting to Bear the pain anymore. I just blew up my nation, the one a fought, so. Hard for.

I gave Philza the sword and with out another thought I yell at him to kill me over and over again. My brothers, my friends, my enemies, and my lover watching me break down. Philza finally took the sword and.... Blood dripped in front of me, I looked up...I don't know what has more dreadful Tommy's agonizing scream or The sword going their body showing the blade . Tears starting dripping down my cheeks like wild fire as I watch my lover fall into my lap . He got them right in the heart making blood drip down their gray hoodie slowly. They put their hand on my cheek to pull me closer and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Wil, don't forget me" They said into my ear before dropping dead in my lap. Everything was happening so quick. Without thinking i stood up.

"PHILZA KILL ME." I scream at the top of my lungs as my father stood there horrified at the sight. I was **never** the loved or favorite child, and I'll keep it that way. Philza hesitated and then stabbed me in the stomach wrapping his arms around me quickly.

"Why couldn't you just win." Philza said crying into my shoulder.

"You should go see Techno, Dream fucking lied. Techno's the traitor Phil. And he has 2 withers" I said chuckling, Philza stood up quickly with a shock leaving me there to die with my dead lover.

**Black**   
**That** **'** **s**   
**All**   
**I**   
**See**

I woke up from what was like a dream. Around were stone walls with signs and they was a path way which i follow. I couldn't seem to remember anything. I could float, I was gray, with a yellow sweater with a hole, gray pants, and a beanie. I went up the hill to Lmanburg getting memories back slowly. I spotted someone off in the distance and walked towards them.

"Tubbo! Tommy! Hi" i said in a raspy voice that Surprised me, making them jump.

"Why are you gray and shit" Tommy said looking at my closely observing what i looked like.

.

"I am dead!" I said , i saw the caravan and got a memory of a person, my lover. Standing at the caravan door but as walk towards them, they disappeared.. I stared at the caravan confused looking around for them until memories came into my head quickly.  
TNT.  
Techno, Philza, Tommy.  
A body.  
Blood.  
Sword.  
Screaming.

I snapped back and Looked at the two boys in front of me.

"Where's Y/N?" I said causing Tommy and Tubbo to freeze. Tubbo stuttered over his words, trying to explain to me as i stood there confused. Tommy sighed and pushed Tubbo back.

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" Tommy said higher then Tubbo and put my head to the side with a confused glance.

"No, i only remember thing that made me happy!" I said smiling.

"They made me very happy" i said in a happy tone, I saw them glup snd i stood there confused. I look at the wooded structures, unhappy images slashed through my mind as I tried to shake them way. I saw a cobblestone wall it was about 3 Blocks high. I floated to it getting blurry and disoriented memories, then a person reaching out with blood and cuts on their body. I snapped back into reality.

"Wil....They...They are dead." Tommy said looking down at the floor. I paused and stood there shocked.

"W-what?" I said looking at him with tears dripping down my gray cheeks.

"T-there has to be a way we can bring t-them back right!?" I said frantically looking at him with a bit of hope.

"I suppose" Tubbo said walk and motioning for me and Tommy to follow. Tubbo walked on the wooden bridges around newly built Lmanburg and spoke.

"We actually have their body parts" Tubbo said stepping in side a house and opening a chest with a heart, liver, eye, and bones.

"Let's get started!" I said wanting to see them again.

We drew a circle with lines and stuff in it putting the body part in and around the blue circle. Tubbo took out a book and quietly read a few lines to the circle. Circle began to glow light blue.

**Third** **person** **POV** **:**

Tommy stared at it in disbelief, knowing that it wasn't gonna work. His Friend, The older siblings that **he** **never** **had** was gone for ever.

"It's working!" Tubbo said with a spark in his eyes.

Ghostbur POV:

My heart was racing, and my mind was going to circles. Would i be allowed to see them again?

A head popped out of the middle that got Tommy and Tubbo to gasp and go to the wall quickly. I got closer taking in the new looks of the person a love.

Their hair was H/C (hair color)  
Their eyes were E/C (Eye color)  
Although to looked a bit mess up i love them.

They opened their eyes slowly Blinking a few times and gasped as they looked up at me.

"Wilbur!?" She said getting up and wrapping her ghostly arms around me.

"I- I am here, I'll never leave you alone ever again. I am so sorry" they said into my shoulder and i laughed.

"Promise?" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes" she giggled now looking at me, putting for forehead together.


End file.
